No Shame
by Number54
Summary: Nico finds herself not being able to sleep with the racket going on next door. Shameless NozoEli with a small hint of NicoMaki.


**A/N: Wrote this at five o'clock this morning. I'm awful lol.**

 **-54**

* * *

An animal-like snarl forced its way out of Yazawa Nico's mouth as she turned over on her side for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, facing away from the wall that served as the dividing point between her apartment and the apartment next door, which unsurprisingly housed the inseperable lovebirds known as Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi.

Coincidentally, that same wall just so happened to also serve as the dividing point between the bedrooms of both apartments, and since the landlord had forgotten to mention how fucking _thin_ the walls were to Nico when she had first moved in, the raven-haired woman found herself damning him on a nightly basis whenever she'd hear the slightest thump of the headboard against the wall, the lightest squeak of a bedspring, and the breathy moans and groans of her two very dear, yet very horny best friends as they participated in their "nightly activities".

Her eyebrow twitched as the sound of a feral growl sounded from the other side, followed by a breathy and erotic " _Oh, Elicchi!_ ~".

Honestly, these two were just as insatiable as they were in high school, and the fact that these two still acted like hormone-crazed teenagers even in their adult years absolutely _nauseated_ Nico. Hell, even she and Maki had more self-control around each other than these two ever did.

But then again, her sex life with Maki was almost as nonexistent as Eli's and Nozomi's self-control was. However, that couldn't be helped because Maki was occupied with her medical studies most of the time, and Nico respected that.

But that didn't stop Nozomi from teasing her about it. Oh, no. Why, just a few weeks ago, the purple-haired woman had all but rubbed it in Nico's face that while Nico was having a sex drought, she was having a bumper crop and was expecting more rain.

And judging from the pitch of the noises that were coming from the other side of the wall, Nozomi must've been in the middle of a monsoon.

Nico cracked an eye open to chance a glance at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned once she saw that it was almost two o'clock in the morning. She had to go to work in five hours, and she had yet to get any sleep.

Hoping to at least block out a little of the ruckus, she reached behind to the other side of the bed and blindly fumbled around for another pillow, and as soon as she was able to get a good hold on it, the irritated raven-haired woman rolled onto her belly and all but smacked the pillow over the back of her head, gripping the edges against the sides of her head in order to cover her ears. Good thing she had been too tired that evening to apply her beauty mask or else it would've been smeared all over her sheets.

And a few minutes later when that idea had failed to block out any of the erotic commotion whatsoever, Nico rolled over onto her back and angrily chucked the pillow at the wall before shouting. "Shut the fuck up! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Ironically, the loud mewls unmistakingly belonging to Nozomi only seemed to get even louder, which only served to irritate Nico further. So, with a scoff, the raven-haired woman flung the covers back and moved to stand on the cold, hardwood floor, making her way over to the wall and banging her fist on it a time or two - enough to hopefully garner the attention of the quarter Russian and the former shrine maiden.

"I know you heard me!" Nico bellowed. "Go the fuck to bed, so I can sleep! I have to go to work early in the morning!"

And as soon as the last word left her mouth, the erotic noises ceased. Just like that. Nico's eyes widened in astonishment.

Was the torture finally over?

Ever skeptical, the raven-haired woman placed an ear against the wall, silently listening for anything that would indicate sex was still happening, and when a full minute passed in total silence, Nico grinned to herself and got back into bed, burrowing into the warmth of her blankets.

And just as she closed her eyes and was about to drift off...

" _Ah! Right there, Nozomi! Ah, fuck!"_

Nico's eyes immediately snapped open, and with another snarl, she released a string of expletives that would've made Umi and Hanayo both blush if they had been there at the present time.

Seeing that her phone had been recharging in its place on the night stand beside her alarm clock, she reached over to pluck the cord from it and hastily dialed a number before placing it to her ear.

"Nishikino." A tired voice answered after a few rings.

And despite the flaring irritation Nico had been experiencing, she couldn't help but smile at the sleepiness in her girlfriend's voice. She always thought Maki's sleepy voice was adorable.

"Please tell me you're in bed instead of passed out in the pages of an anatomy textbook." Nico smirked through the phone.

Maki yawned, speaking as she did so. "Fell asleep studying again."

"That's no good, Maki-chan," Normally, Nico would've playfully scolded the redhead for pulling an all-nighter with her textbooks, but with the situation she was currently in, that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. 'Anyways, unlock the door for me. I'm coming over there."

A pause. "Something wrong?" Maki prodded, the drowsiness immediately fading away at the urgency of Nico's request.

Nico carefully put a jacket on and slid her feet into her shoes. "Oh, nothing. I just need a quiet place to sleep, so I'll be able to get up for work in a few hours."

"Eli and Nozomi again?"

"What do you think?"

The redhead yawned again. "I think," She finished her yawn before she spoke any further. "That I should get up and unlock the door for you."

Nico's smile seemed to grow bigger. "See you in a few?"

"If I don't fall asleep before you get here," Maki joked with a small chuckle. "Be careful, okay? I love you."

"I will. I love you, too." Nico exited the call by swiping her finger across the screen and placed it into one of the pockets on her jacket before grabbing her keys and locking the door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't ask where any of this came from, guys, because I have no idea.**

 **Sorry to cut things short, but I have to be at work in an hour, and I'm not ready. XD**

 **Love y'all! Until next time!**

 **\- 54**


End file.
